


Wish You Were Here

by rabbitorahabit



Series: Nevermore (Poems and More) [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Poems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 13:10:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15316206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbitorahabit/pseuds/rabbitorahabit
Summary: A poem based off that infamous postcard, and about Henrik and his wife





	Wish You Were Here

Blood drips  
Down your face  
And to the card  
As you sobbed  
"Please don't go"

You just couldn't  
Figure out why  
it was all happening  
Why was it all happening?  
I just don't know

Who am I to know  
What kind of bad  
Or horrible person  
I am at all?  
It's not my fault  
I do these things  
Please  
Forgive me

Don't look  
at me that way  
I'm not the person  
To be at fault here  
So don't blame it  
On me, please  
I'd rather lie here  
With you  
In my grave

I wish I could stay  
Here forever  
But even time  
can't stand still  
Hoping that  
It was all a dream  
In the end

"Say goodbye"  
The man said  
With a gleam  
In his eye  
And insanity  
In his possession  
He hurt you  
Just like  
I thought  
He would

I just hope  
To god  
This is all  
A nightmare  
As plain as day  
And I soon  
Plan to  
Wake up

I wish I could stay  
Here forever  
But even time  
Can't stand still  
Hoping that  
It was all a dream  
In the end

I can't feel  
Much of  
anything  
But that's  
alright  
Because I  
never woke up at all  
So it never was a dream in the end

She really was caught dead  
By my side  
Wasn't  
She?

**Author's Note:**

> you know those long-ish poems like "the raven"? yeah i'm doing ones like that but about the egos and my characters
> 
> also she/her/you means his wife but you probably figured that out


End file.
